A Little Fish Tale
by Madame Zashley
Summary: Petite Merm was promised a happy ending. Dalton Charming is supposed to be the mighty slayer of the evil sea witch. Finn Witch has accepted his fate. However, friendship and family happens, turning this fairy tale upside-down. OC-Centric. Rated T to be safe.


**Voila.**

* * *

Dear Ebb,

You know that you're my favorite cousin, don't you? Of course, you also happen to be my least favorite. That fact that you're my only cousin isn't helping the matter. You know what? I've already gotten off track.

Let's start over. Ebb Witch, you're my baby cousin. Soon enough, you won't be a baby, and you'll gain this magical skill called "reading". When you do finally achieve this awesome magic, I want you to be prepared for the evil life ahead of you. This is why I'm writing in a journal. It's not water-proof, so I'm hiding under the bed of my dorm. Someone else will certainly find it, but don't worry. Only sea witch magic can reveal the text I'm writing right now.

What will I be detailing in this epic journal? I'm glad you asked. As an evil student here at Ever After High, I'll tell you there are some things you'll never learn until it's too late. I can't help you with those lessons, but I'm willing to teach you all of the other stuff. I'll give you advice that is not only important for high school, but for all of your evil life in general.

First of all, since I'll be dead by the time you're old enough to hold a coherent conversation with me, I'll tell you a bit about myself. I'm Finn Witch, your cousin. I'm about fifteen and a half years older than you are. I'm the son of your mother's nemesis's mother's nemesis. It's a bit hard to explain. In short, I try to kill a mermaid before I get stabbed with a boat. After that, you try to avenge me. Oh, yeah, and you also end up frozen in a block of ice until the deprivation of liquid water makes you suffocate to death.

Maybe that last statement was a bit too blatant.

Nonetheless, I hope you realize that I'm not here to sugar coat things. I don't care how big and blue your eyes get whenever I don't give you what you want. I also don't care about how sad your face gets and how loud your screams are whenever I leave the clan territory. Don't get me wrong, Ebb, I care about you. This is why I'm giving you all of the information you need to know.

I could just tell you the basics. Honestly, I could just stop writing at this moment and let you figure out everything on your own. I'm not going to do that, however. Just appreciate the time that your evil cousin has spent writing these notes to you, and that he could be doing other things with his time. He could be practicing evil spells, or putting recyclables in the trash bin. He could truly be doing any one of a large number of terrible, gruesome activities. On the other hand, he could be practicing for the next swim competition or trying to convince his roommate to take him pirate hunting. The list goes on and on.

Yet, sweet and salty Ebb, I'm not doing any of those things. I'm telling the story of my life in hope that you may get a grain of meaning out of the dastardly tale. From my first early memories to my first visit to Ever After High, you will see all of the ugly things that you'll probably have to go through as the most powerful sea witch in your clan.

This is not a romance story. It is not a comedy, and it is not a drama. For you and I, cousin, this is a slice-of-life collection. The paths may be a bit different, but in the end, our love of evil, tragic ends, and spindly tentacles will show that we're not all that different. I hope you can see this in your own life.

For both of us, the tale begins with some sea foam and a good five years of waiting to be alive.

* * *

**This doesn't take place in the same continuity as my story-turned-one-shot, "A Little Fish Tale". In fact, this little fic takes place in the same continuity as Tomboy Werewolf Siren's awesome series, "Royal by Birth, Rebel by Choice", which Finn also happens to be in. It's an awesome series that you _will_ read. That's not a suggestion, it's a fact.**

**In case you didn't pick up on it, Finn is the son of Ursula while Ebb is the daughter of Morgana.**

**Also, I'm sorry for the short intro. This will be the only super-short chapter, I promise.**

**Credits for this chapter:**

******Ever After High belongs to Mattel.**

**Finn Witch and Ebb Witch belong to Madame Zashley(me).**

**R&R?**


End file.
